<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>D for Docile by tempocolor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419160">D for Docile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempocolor/pseuds/tempocolor'>tempocolor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>우물 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempocolor/pseuds/tempocolor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>然而李抒澔發狠似的撞上他的唇，撞翻了他手中的水杯，蜿蜒曲折一發不可收拾。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>우물 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>D for Docile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那天他們幾個約著去了夜店裡。金英助開了個包廂，叫了很多他們平時喝不起的酒。</p><p>酒過三巡，金建學扒下掛在自己肩膀上的孫東柱想去一趟洗手間，卻不想在樓梯間撞見吻在一起的金英助與李抒澔。他撤了一步，在兩人看見自己前藏入轉角陰影裡。</p><p>行啊，手腳真快。剛剛拚死了灌金英助酒竟然是為了這個。</p><p>走嗎哥。他聽見李抒澔喘著氣壓低音量，帶著他聽過很多次的黏糊嗓音。李抒澔肺活量好，跟他接吻時從來不帶喘，連換氣都不用，這會為了勾引哥哥什麼都用上了。</p><p>而後又是一陣親吻。金建學無語，看來自己連洗手間都去不成了。準備掉頭時和面著他的李抒澔對上了視線。光影閃爍間，李抒澔似乎對他眨了眼。金建學點頭，回以一個祝你好運的眼神。</p><p>推開門聽見包廂裡孫東柱嚷嚷著哥哥們都去哪了，金建學揮開腦海裡李抒澔緋色的眼角，想著今晚終於能把空調開得冷一些了。</p><p> </p><p>然而凌晨三點他聽見了鑰匙開鎖的聲音。</p><p>彼時金建學正好摸索到廚房給自己倒水，見開門的是李抒澔掩不住眼裡驚訝。</p><p>「你怎麼回來了。」</p><p>李抒澔的狼狽寫在臉上。他眼睛都快睜不開了，嘴唇鮮紅、衣衫凌亂，脖頸上有兩個不起眼的紅痕，仔細一嗅還留有夜生活殘留的菸酒味。</p><p>金建學順手也給他倒了杯水，「你要不先洗個澡吧。」</p><p>然而李抒澔發狠似的撞上他的唇，撞翻了他手中的水杯，蜿蜒曲折一發不可收拾。</p><p>「幹我。現在。」</p><p> </p><p>金建學早知道事情不對勁，但一切都愈發詭異。</p><p>李抒澔一改往常的慵懶被動，緊緊夾著他的腰把騷話全喊過一遍，眼眶帶淚地要求他再快再深，而絕口不提任何名字。他的、金英助的都是。金建學只好一遍又一遍沉默地撞上，在脖頸上既有的紅印疊加烙下自己的痕跡。</p><p>「你知道嗎，我是被趕回來的。」</p><p>完事後李抒澔背對著他，聲音因為嘶喊而沙啞，少了那份做作的黏糊，聽起來像是說著別人的事。</p><p>「他手按在我屁股上的時候才說，他不能這樣，會對不起小雄。然後他就自己把衣服全穿回去，放我一個人站在那跟白癡一樣。」</p><p>金建學沒有問他怎麼回到家的。凌晨三點在沒有計程車會經過的巷弄，而金英助的車沒有載過呂煥雄以外第二人。</p><p>「我不想喜歡他了，金建學。我好累。」</p><p>李抒澔的聲音很冰、很空洞，像暴風雪剛停的平原上渺渺回音，風吹得金建學骨血發寒。他想掰過李抒澔的臉吻去兩頰的淚水，抵著他的額頭說會沒事的。他想緊緊擁抱曠野間踽踽獨行的他，直到他的世界雪融回暖。</p><p>但他們不是這種關係。</p><p>所以金建學只是收緊雙臂將李抒澔拉得離自己更近一些，鼻息打在他光裸的肩上。李抒澔沒有掙扎、沒有哭、沒有反應，像被拆下電池的玩具。</p><p>金建學呼吸著他的氣息，直到天亮。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>